PROJECT SUMMARY: This project will serve to develop & enhance the effectiveness & response time for an FDA Voluntary Recall within the State of Alabama. This project will serve to place mobile computers, printers, and data access point with each food safety inspector, incorporate near real-time GIS functionality along with electronically transmitted inspection & reporting forms. At the end of this project, the Alabama Department of Agriculture & Industries will have effectively equipped field staff stationed throughout the state and can provide efficient recall effectiveness inspections, communicate with food safety division headquarters, and our state emergency operations center to ensure recall effectiveness. Target inspections will become possible through survey of current product distribution & recall protocols so focus can be directed to high risk areas. This project will be accomplished through delivery of field-ready computer capabilities, internal & external organizational training, and stakeholder assessment of current recall methodology. This project will increase productivity & targeted recall effectiveness checks by more than 75 percent from current levels, and serve as the foundation for integration with overarching laboratory enhancements & surge capacity components.